


ąƈƈɛ℘ɬ ơཞ ɖɛƈƖıŋɛ

by arigatogosaimas



Category: rm - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Backstory, Other, outcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arigatogosaimas/pseuds/arigatogosaimas
Summary: '-there weren't many reasons that could've lead to this haphazard condition of his abode, but the one thing that perplexed him the most was-"who did this ?"





	ąƈƈɛ℘ɬ ơཞ ɖɛƈƖıŋɛ

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bts 'outcasts' inspired one-shot, a 'ff of a ff' if you want to call it that ??  
> I wrote this long back, when 'outcast' just came out so bear with me, I swear other one-shots will be much better~

 

Namjoon returned  to find his house in a terrible mess. He had left the apartment unattended for just 30 minutes to get himself a new phone after what the circumstances had forced him to do to his previous one.

Namjoon had expected his Mon, his american eskimo puppy, to welcome him at the door with his little furry tail wagging between his hind legs but the only thing he was greeted by was his old aged couch tattered at his feet, its stuffing and rusted springs lay scattered around the carpeted floor like confetti after an intense party; the mahogany coffee table sat upturned and its accompanying ottoman was shredded to pieces.  There weren't many reasons that could've led to this 'haphazard' condition of his abode, but the one that lingered in his mind was, ' _who did this_?'

Namjoon felt uneasiness crawl up his spine slowly as he ventured further into the mess of a house but what absolutely made his skin erupt with goosebumps was when upon entering his bedroom he found both his old laptop and old phone in perfectly pristine condition sitting on his bed, despite him smashing the two to smithereens the previous day. The laptop's screen glowed with a red hue and the low creepy music coming out of its speakers raised goosebumps all over his arms. The title on the screen read- 'Outcast _: a boy all alone in the world_ ', and a spiral-like pattern played in continuity as if intending to hypnotize him.

A sudden vibration  indicating he got a message broke away Namjoon from his trance. The message was from an unknown number but reading it brought a rather familiar feeling of dread bubble in his stomach- 

K!ɯ $e0kj!u is waiting for you,

ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴜᴇ ? or ɪɢɴᴏʀᴇ ?

With trembling hands, Namjoon responded with 'ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴜᴇ ' and the title screen on the laptop quickly changed to the scene of a basement , he received a new message saying-

K!ɯ $e0kj!u is in the basement,

ʀᴜɴ ? or ʜɪᴅᴇ ? 

As soon as he replied with 'ʀᴜɴ ' the image on the laptop screen began to move up and down indicating his avatar was running. Namjoon received yet another message telling him that he had been spotted resulting him in choosing 'ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ʀᴜɴɴɪɴɢ'. After a near-death run-in with the killer chasing his avatar, another message appeared on his phone screen informing him that he had found a gun and asked if his avatar could take it but when he opted for 'ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ʀᴜɴɴɪɴɢ' instead to get away as soon as possible, a new peculiar message popped up which caught his attention-

ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ ᴍᴇꜱꜱᴀɢᴇ ꜰʀᴏᴍ K!ɯ $e0kj!u  
"IeT  ɯe  t@kE  T[̲̅h]€  𝓖nu ¡"

 

ᴀᴄᴄᴇᴘᴛ ? or ᴅᴇʟᴄɪɴᴇ ?

Surprised, Namjoon responded with 'ᴀᴄᴄᴇᴘᴛ ' and asked for his avatar to keep running. Everything seemed to be going eerily well for at least two minutes before another message made itself known-

ᴀɴɴᴏᴜɴᴄᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ !  
Almost through Night 3 !  
ʜᴇᴀʟᴛʜ ꜱᴛᴀᴛɪꜱᴛɪᴄꜱ :  
ᴇɴᴇʀɢʏ- 10%  
ʜᴇᴀʟᴛʜ - 5%

Another message  followed up within seconds-

ᴀʟᴇʀᴛ ! K!ɯ $e0kj!u is losing health !  
ʜᴇᴀʟᴛʜ - 3%

ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ʀᴜɴɴɪɴɢ ? or ʜɪᴅᴇ ? 

Namjoon pondered over the message, 'ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ʀᴜɴɴɪɴɢ' or 'ʜɪᴅᴇ ', he knew the killer was near and he needed to get away,  _soon_. His phone 'dinged' with a notification before he could make up his mind-

ɴᴏᴛɪꜰɪᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ  
ʙᴀᴛᴛᴇʀʏ 2% 

The man started to put two and two together but just then his phone lit up with another message that read-

K!ɯ $e0kj!u has found an exit !

ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ʀᴜɴɴɪɴɢ ? or ʜɪᴅᴇ ? 

Before he could sigh in relief, one message caused the hair at the nape of his neck to stand,

ᴀʟᴇʀᴛ ! K!ɯ $e0kj!u is losing health !  
ʜᴇᴀʟᴛʜ - 2%

**.**

**.**

Namjoon, having put the pieces together, realized his avatar's health depended on the battery percentage of his phone causing him to sprint out the room in full speed to retrieve his charger from the kitchen but the messages began to flood in-

K!ɯ $e0kj!u is losing health !  
ʜᴇᴀʟᴛʜ - 1%

**.**

**.**

**.**

0%

And the phone switched off just as Namjoon wrapped his slender fingers around the adapter of his charger. Letting out a frustrated groan, the tall man kicked the air in agitation as a sudden movement in the kitchen made his ear perk up in caution. Before he could react in any way or form, a big hand grabbed his upper arm while another pressed an oddly scented handkerchief to his nose and mouth, leaving Namjoon no choice but to inhale the toxins it was heavily soaked in. 

As the scent of a sweet something sneaked its way into his senses, a deep voice rasped, " _Game Over, Kim Seokjin._ " And those were the last words Namjoon heard before unconsciousness enveloped him, submerging his vision into pitch black as his knees failed him and his head hit the marble top counter of the kitchen island


End file.
